


Try It On (As Long As I Can Take It Off)

by fionagallaghers



Category: NCT (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jaehyun is confused, Jiyeon and Sojung are best friends, Jiyeon and Sojung are too cute, Johnny is just.....Johnny...., Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionagallaghers/pseuds/fionagallaghers
Summary: Lingerie shopping with her boyfriend wasn't such a good idea.But in Jiyeon's defense, she needed new underwear because her damn boyfriend kept ripping her existing ones.





	

  * Don't go shopping with your significant other if you are shopping for your unmentionables, because he'll most likely get too into the whole thing and end up fucking you against the wall or something like that. 



 

 

But sadly enough, Jiyeon dismissed the words from Sojung's mouth the second they came out. "Yeah yeah, since you are the best 'he fucked me against the wall' in a dressing room expert I can think of, Sojungie," she rolled her eyes, Sojung choking on her water.

 

"Keep it down, Jiyeon-ah, we are still in public. And you should know that I'm just trying to be a good friend and warn you beforehand. Your boyfriend isn't exactly subtle at how much he wants to fuck you, you know." 

 

Jiyeon giggled and took a long sip of her hot chocolate. "So, tell me, who did you fuck against a wall?" She giggled again at Sojung's horrified expression. "I'm regretting ever mentioning it now, unnie." 

 

Jiyeon and Sojung had been best friends since they had been wearing diapers. Jiyeon can't imagine a time in her life where Sojung hadn't been around for her, and vice versa. Their friendship was one for the history books. Except, all that changed when Sojung started playing around with Jung Jaehyun, a boy who lived a few apartments down from Jiyeon and Sojung. He was two years younger than Sojung's 21 years, but that didn't seem to stop the brunette much. 

 

"What, did you make that mistake with your baby boy and got caught or something?" 

 

It it was an ongoing joke between Jiyeon and Sojung that because Jaehyun was younger than both girls, Jiyeon called him 'baby boy', never failing to rub the fact that 'you're basically a cradle-robber' in Sojung's face. 

 

"Well technically, I just went to return a few bras because they were too tight around the shoulder area, and Jaehyun had to come with me. I ended up trying on this little red lacy ensemble thing and well you know....stuff happened and when we came out the dressing room attendant had security with her and they kind of threw us out of the store. But that was like two months ago." 

 

Jiyeon was laughing so hard her eyes watered. "Oh my god, out of all the things that could've happened, it was the worst possible one!" 

 

Sojung laughed a little as well, the past mortification was just that. Past. She could totally laugh about it now, but she would never take Jaehyun to that place again. She preferred being at home, where she could be as loud as she wanted. 

 

"So just don't bring Youngho with you or anything. I wouldn't wish what happened to me on you. Believe me. It was so embarrassing." 

 

Jiyeon nodded, her pretty face stretching into a gorgeous white-toothed smile. Sojung openly acknowledged and almost always commented on her friend's ethereal beauty, but his time she just smiled crookedly at her angel-like friend. 

 

"You know, if I wasn't a girl, I'd totally fuck the hell out of you." 

 

"Wow thanks, Sojung. So would I." 

 

"Me? Aw thanks, I'm flattered." 

 

"No, I mean I would totally fuck me too." 

 

Sojung slapped Jiyeon's head, the older girl pouting and whimpering playfully.

 

"Didnt know you liked it rough, Chu."

 

"Yeah well, there's a lot you don't know about my sexual dos and dont's, Kim."

 

"Intrigue me." 

 

"Okay, I would never tell anyone else this, and I'm pretty sure Jaehyun would piss himself if he found out I told anyone, but i have a thing for being called 'Noona'."

 

"Holy shit! I can never say that word again, thanks Sojung."

 

"My pleasure, buttercup."

 

++

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks so f+cking bad. Oh my gooood.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts :)


End file.
